


The Case of the Rabbit in the Hat

by MusicalRaven



Series: Crowley's Traveling Theme Park and Circus! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Balthazar Being a Dick, Crack, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Magic, Moose Sam, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Snoring Meese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas isn't sick anymore, but Dean has to deal with Balthazar's bullshit instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Rabbit in the Hat

Dean toyed with the top hat he'd found an hour ago, noting the exquisite way it framed his head. Well found probably wasn't the right word, but it fit and the other guy wasn't around to find it so finder's keepers. He made finger guns at his reflection, marveling in his attractiveness.

"Dean." Samandriel said and Dean nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Samandriel! Get louder shoes!" Dean yelled.

Samandriel blinked in surprise but didn't move. "I'm sorry?"

"You move like a friggin ghost, man! It freaks me out." Dean turned from the mirror and glared at Samandriel. "What do you need now?"

Samandriel shrugged. "Just thought you'd like to know Cas is doin' better. He was asking for you."

Dean waved a hand. "Yeah thanks man. Now shoo."

Samandriel rolled his eyes but turned around and left, his reflection bouncing and twisting in the mirrors along the walls. The fun house was the best after hours, in between venue changes. But only when alone. Otherwise it got stifling and annoying. Well, in Dean's opinion anyways.

With one last slow look over his luscious appearance, Dean headed out, mind on Cas. He hadn't had the energy to shift for days. The poor guy had been stuck as a lion, which really sucked cause he really hated raw meat but that's the only thing Samandriel would feed him even though Dean tried to convince him to at least skin the damn deer. He'd snuck Cas a few cooked steaks during the night anyways after he noticed Cas wasn't even attempting to eat the bloody carcass'. Not that he blamed him. He wouldn't eat that shit if he was starving.

He made his way to the pens, noting Benny, human for once, talking with Balthazar, who had the look of something brewing in his evil mind. Dean sighed. He'd have more shit to clean up come morning, he just knew it.

Sammy was curled up in his pen, snoring loudly. Dean would think a bed of hay would be quite uncomfortable. In fact, Cas, Benny, and Charlie heartily agreed with that sentiment. Sammy was the only shifter that actually liked staying in his pen after hours. As if he couldn't get any weirder.

Dean bypassed Sammy and made his way down to Cas' pen. However, it was empty, and Dean frowned. Cas really shouldn't be up and about, especially if he was still in lion form. Before he could panic to much though, he saw the pile of hay in the corner move. His mouth quirked up in a smile. He unlocked the pen and stepped inside, walking over to poke the pile lightly with his foot. 

"C'mon Cas, if you wanted a blanket you could have just asked."

Cas' head poked out, hay bits sticking out of his hair. He blinked blearily at Dean. "I didn't want to be any trouble."

"Hey, you're human. Did you do that yourself?" Dean asked, crouching down next to his friend. Cas nodded, yawning.

"I seem to have sufficient energy for shifting at the moment. I believe I'm no longer sick as well."

"Oh thank fuck." Dean said.

Cas laughed softly. "Indeed."

"So, I'll get you that blanket, yeah?" Dean said, standing up.

Cas bit his lip. "Could you maybe bring me some clothes too? I seem to have…ripped up my extras in a fever induced state."

Dean snorted a laugh. "Yeah okay, Gizmo. I'll be right back."

Cas nodded and buried his head under the hay again. Dean shook his head, still smiling, and left the pen unlocked behind him. He knew Cas had the key so he could get out whenever he wanted, but he figured this way he wouldn't have to unlock the damn thing on his way back. Or, you know, if Cas felt like streaking, well, that was an option too. It wasn't like he'd never done it before.

He adjusted his top hat as he walked to Cas' bunk. The shifters each had their own tiny room with a bed and a mini kitchen. All four were side by side, crammed into the size of one trailer. Dean didn't think that was very fair, considering all the other acts in the show had at least half a trailer to themselves, but who was he to talk. He slept in the back with the real friggin animals.

He walked past Sammy's hardly used room and Charlie's room, which was almost always occupied. She refused to leave her room unless she was performing, having no patience for the kids who poked and pulled at them when they were in their pens. The only reason she was allowed to do that was because she kept the Shifter Savior Program off their trail and did one hell of a show. Personally, Dean thought she was the best of the bunch.

He unlocked Cas' room using the spare key the guy had given him a while ago, squeezing his way into the small space. He shuffled over to the small bed crammed into the corner of the room and kneeled down next to it. He yanked the blanket off of it, and pulled the first shirt and pants he could find under the bed out, as well as a pair of boxer shorts and rolled them all up into a ball. He would have grabbed shoes and stuff but like all the other shifters, Cas refused to wear shoes. Said they were too confining or something. Whatever. If he wanted splinters, that was his choice.

He squeezed his way back out, grunting when he almost got stuck in the doorway. He went to lock the door behind him when he saw Balthazar walking towards him. He mentally cursed and hurried to lock up before facing the walking disaster.

"Hello there, Dean." Balthazar said with a grin. He had his hands clasped behind his back and Dean eyed him warily. As the resident magician, he tended towards the cliché and silly little magic tricks on stage that everyone knew and was impressed by. Mostly because he was so charming, making the audience laugh and grin along with him. But off stage and away from public eye, he often practiced real magic. Mostly anything that had to do with alcohol or impressing women, but sometimes he chose to use his magic for more malevolent reasons. This, Dean could tell, was one of those times.

"Hey, Balthy. What's up?" Dean said, taking a half step back. Balthazar stepped forward with him as if anticipating the movement.

"Oh nothing much. Just practicing a bit for my next show." He said.

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly. "Really? Need to figure out another way to saw a person in two?"

Balthazar laughed. "Oh no, I was thinking more along the lines of another classic. You know the rabbit in the hat trick?"

Dean nodded slowly, restraining himself from stepping back further. "Uh duh, everyone knows that one."

"Well I was thinking," He said, stepping closer and this time Dean stepped back two steps, really wishing he was coward enough to run. "Why just restrict the fun to me?" Before Dean could blink, Balthazar lifted a hand and waved it in Dean's direction, eyes sparkling with mischief. Dean felt his ears tingle and shook his head at the weird sensation, sneezing as well. He blinked in confusion, at first unsure of what Balthazar had done.

Until he saw a fuzzy white ear fall in front of his face.

"You fucking-" Dean felt up the length of his now rabbit ears, glaring at Balthazar who was laughing his head off. "You change my ears back right now."

"Oh I think you'll find it's not just your ears." Balthazar said once he could catch his breath. Dean narrowed his eyes at the implication and felt over his face. His nose was smaller and rounder and he groaned, knowing he must look ridiculous.

"You ass." He muttered, turning around to stomp towards the pens.

"Hey, you're really a rabbit in a hat now!" Balthazar called after him before bursting into another round of laugher. Dean growled in frustration but kept walking.

When Dean stomped back into Cas' pen, Cas poked his head out again, looking relieved until he saw Dean's face. He blinked, looking very confused. He opened his mouth and Dean held up a hand.

"Balthazar is an asshole. That's all you need to know." He handed Cas his clothes and the blanket, turning around to leave again.

"Dean?" Cas said, making Dean pause. "Do you think…" Cas cleared his throat. "Do you think you could help me to my room after I get dressed? I'm still a bit weak."

Dean sighed. "Yeah alright. I'll just be right outside."

Cas nodded and Dean left as Cas begun to climb out from under his pile.

He leaned back against the outside of the pen, glancing up at the sky and wondering why it had to be him Balthazar chose to fuck with. He wrinkled his nose and sneezed again, the heightened senses not doing well with the smell of animal shit. He wiped his nose, huffing as he had to push his ears back out of his face. He was so blackmailing Balthazar into changing him back.

Thankfully, Sammy slept like a log and didn't get a chance to make fun of Dean too. Dean waited somewhere between ten and twenty minutes before Cas finally emerged, wrapped up in the blanket and shivering slightly. Dean frowned and took off his top hat, putting it on Cas' head. It looked ridiculous, but it'd keep him warm.

Cas didn't even comment on it, just shuffled towards the exit, shoulders hunched and yawning again. He leaned on Dean slightly as he walked. The poor guy looked exhausted, and Dean wished he could do more for him. At least he wasn't performing tomorrow. It was just a ride day, which meant a day off for everyone but the maintenance and clean up staff. At least Cas would be able to get some rest, even if Dean couldn't.

They were halfway to his room before Cas spoke up. 

"The ears suit you." He said, glancing at Dean with amusement. Dean rolled his eyes.

"They're long, floppy, and annoying."

"Yes, but they're white, like purity," Dean blinked and glanced at Cas who ducked his head, a faint blush on his cheeks. "And annoying." He added quickly.

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes again. He elbowed Cas lightly. "Whatever, dude."

Cas smiled again. They stopped at his room and he reached up to unlock the door. He nodded at Dean. "Goodnight."

"Night, Cas." Dean said with a little wave. Cas chuckled at that and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him. Dean smiled for a second more before his ear fell in front of his face again, making him frown. He was going to kill Balthazar.


End file.
